The present invention relates to a structural termination system for securing a perimeter of a low slope roof layer to an exterior building wall, and in particular to a structural termination system that is adhesively bonded directly to the building wall to eliminate the need for a wood block nailer structure.
Low or flat slope roofs are often covered by one or more roof membranes. The roof membrane may be adhesively bonded to the roof, or may be covered with loose-laid ballast to retain the membrane. Wind may generate substantial uplift forces, which can cause the edge of the roof membrane to peel upwardly, causing substantial damage to the roof structure.
Various methods have been developed to secure the edge of the roof membrane and insulation. Available roof edging systems include one or more wood block "nailer" strips which are fastened along the upper edge of the wall or roof deck by use of mechanical fasteners, such as large bolts. A wood cant having a triangular cross-sectional shape is mechanically fastened to the top of the wood nailer to provide a gravel stop for ballasted loose-laid roof systems. The wood block nailer generally has a thickness that is equal to the insulation covering the roof deck such that the roof membrane will lie flat across the wood nailer-to-insulation interface. One or more sheet metal flashing members are secured to the wood nailer and cant by mechanical fasteners, such as screws. The roof membrane fits under the flashing, such that the flashing secures the edge of the membrane. A sheet metal fascia cap fits over the flashing, and extends downwardly along the outer face to form a drip rail. A continuous cleat strip is installed in back of the drip rail to secure the drip rail to the nailer structure.
Available edge-securing systems require a wood block nailer structure to receive the mechanical fasteners that are used to attach the flashing, fascia cap and cleat strip. The wood block nailer structure is generally cut to size and installed at the building site. The wood block nailer structure is generally secured to the building roof and/or wall, using mechanical fasteners, and the flashing and fascia cap are installed to the wood block nailer structure using mechanical fasteners. The need to fit the wood block nailer structure at the installation site, as well as the need to install numerous mechanical fasteners results in an installation procedure having numerous labor-intensive steps.
Furthermore, the sheet metal fascia cap and/or flashing can separate from the nailer structure due to wind loading. This results in substantial damage to the roof structure, and may lead to further building damage due to water entering the building.
Accordingly, a structural termination system that alleviated the above-mentioned problems was desired.